


Feather Light

by Ever21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon, ENJOY IT, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, Jack - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, This is an AU, angel - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, not all Destiel but they will be in this, this just came to my head so don’t judge thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever21/pseuds/Ever21
Summary: Harlow doesn't know what she is, but she's about to find out in a way she didn’t expect.Especially not from a guy who has just as many questions as her and why he feels a connection so deeply with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au so things will be a little different. Just letting you know now. It'll still be with the boys and stuff and the normal thing just I did my own thing for this aha. Enjoy!

The clouds roll over and I glare up at the sky, as rain starts to fall. One by one drops hit the ground all around me as I hug my coat closer to my body and move closer to Jesse. "Are you sure about this?" I ask biting my lip. 

He looks at me and nods his head. "They can help." He says nodding his head again. "One of them should pick up the signal." He says and nudges me making me smile. 

"I hope it's soon." I tell him as I glance around the dark room we're hiding in. I can't go back to that god awful place. Not because they hurt me but because I hurt them. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. It just happened.

"I know you're thinking about it." He says and I frown. "It wasn't your fault." He wraps an arm around my shoulder and brings me closer. 

"Yes cause you saying that makes me feel better about myself." I mumble and he sighs. 

"You can't go keep-" he gets cut up by a bright light appearing out of nowhere. He shields his eyes while I just tilt my head confused. 

"Jesse, oh our sweet boy." The flash light gets pointed down and a guy is standing there smirking down at us. 

I feel Jesse tense up beside me and I do the same. "Who are you?" He asks and I try to keep my face hidden by looking down at my lap. 

"Jessie, we're family. Don't you remember me? I'm your daddy." He says and I try not to gasp out loud but my head snaps up to Jesse to find him wide eyed. 

"No. You were gone." He says and the guy comes closer, his smirk growing wider eyes flashing black. His black eyes go to me and he chuckles.

Both Jesse and I jump up to our feet.

"Well aren't you a sweet little surprise." He sneers as he steps closer to us making Jesse grab me and push me behind him. 

"I think it's time for us to go Jesse and maybe not wait for them to come to us." I say closing my eyes and clinging onto him and I feel a warm breeze brush against me after a few seconds.

I open my eyes and blink a few times before looking around to see where in some kind of woods. I step back away from Jesse and take in my surroundings. 

"Where are we?" I ask turning back to the one who brought us here. 

"Colorado." He says and I nod my head. "You're right. Maybe we should go to them instead of them coming for us." He agrees and I let out a sigh. 

"That's an excellent idea." I say sarcastically and he sticks his tongue out at me. 

"Let's just stop to get food first." He tells me and I nod me head. He nods his head right and indicates that I follow which I would do without question anyway. 

We break the tree line and come up beside a highway and across from us is a gas station. He grins and grabs my hand before pulling me along, not before looking both ways obviously. 

We go in as the little bell over the door rings. We go right over to the candy and chip isle. "What do you want to eat?" He asks me and I frown. 

"You know I don't eat." I say and he clicks his tongue before nodding his head. 

"Ah right. The perks of being, well you I guess." He shrugs before grabbing a bunch of different things then goes over and grabs out a few bottles of pop and water. I laugh as he struggles to get to the counter.

Once up there the lady raises an eyebrow at us but doesn't say anything as she rings it all in. "That'll be $27.00." She says and he grabs out a 20 and a 10 and hands it to her. 

She rings it out and hands him back a loonie and two toonies. He puts it back in the wallet he stole back in Florida. He'll pay for all this candy but he'll steal a wallet. Yes because that makes total sense.

We head back out and sit at a picnic bench that's off a little ways for smokers to go and have there cancer stick. We take a seat and Jesse starts mowing down on a type of candy bar. I raise my eyebrows at the pace he's chewing and stuff.

"You're going to choke if you keep eating like that." I tell him as I push a piece of my dirty hair out of my face. 

He just swallows and grins at me. "Maybe I will." He says shrugging and goes back to eating while I roll my eyes. Idiot.

"We should keep moving- who knows how many others are out there that know you're alone and don't have any one with you, besides a teenage girl." I say getting off the table and wiping my hands on my jeans and wiping my butt off. 

He shoves what's left of the chocolate bar into his mouth before shoving everything else into the bag he's been caring around with him. He's had that bag sense I first met him, it's an old bag.

He links his arm with mine and we walk down the highway as I sigh. 

He looks at me sideways. "What's wrong?" 

I bite my lip and watch my feet step on the gravel. "I'm just tired of running, you know?" I explain and he nods his head sighing. 

"Yeah I understand." Is all he says and we walk in silence. "I'm not sure how to find them you know- like do I think of the place there at or do I think of them specifically? I've never actually looked for people before like this." He trails off sounding more worried than I've heard him in a long time and I frown. 

"Well maybe you should think about them specifically because we don't even know where they are. Plus from what to told me, they move around a lot." I tell him shrugging and pulling my thin jacket closer to my body despite the warmth around me. 

He stops which makes me stop and I turn to look at him. "Okay so all I'm going to do is just think of them. And I guess we see what happens." He says and I nod my head. He grabs my hands and pulls me into a hug. 

"Hey you! I know you." A voice breaks our concentration and we both look over to see a guy walking over to us. "You're that crazy girl who got out!" He shouts and people start looking over at us. 

My eyes widen and Jesse grabs my hand again and pulls me into a run into the woods which is to our left. 

I hear the guys feet running behind us catching up. Running away from our problems, like always. We're really good at it if you haven't noticed.

When it comes to fight or flight there is no discussion. It's always flight. I can't fight, no way in hell.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts I don't see the root sticking out of the ground as I land face first in the mud and I get a mouth full of it. 

"Har!" Jesse gasps turning back to me and helps me up. "Are you okay? We gotta keep going! Come on!" He yells and I grab my side running with him, him practically dragging me. 

I look down and see my hands are covered in blood, mud and scraps from my fall. I ignore the pain and keep going. My clothes are soaked and caked with mud that flies off as we run.

He turns a sharp right making me cry out in pain from my arm. He stops and turns to look at me frowning and looks around with frantic eyes. You can hear the guy close by. 

"Hold on. I'm gonna get us out of here." He whispers and wraps his arms around me and I close my eyes. 

After a few seconds I hear silence then chairs scraping against the floor. 

I open my eyes and I see we're in a place that's got big open space. There's two guys staring at us and one has a gun out, pointed at us making my blood go cold and run out of my body. Jesse pushes me behind him but keeps me close.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in?!" The one with the gun shouts making me bite back a whimper and close my eyes.

"Dean and Sam Winchester?" Jesse asks and I slowly open my eyes to see the two guys share a look before giving us a confused one. 

"Who's asking?" The gun one says and Jesse sighs which almost sounds like in relief. 

"It's me, Jesse." He says and the gun one looks even more confused. 

The one with long hairs eyes widen after a few moments. 

"Wait, do you mean Jesse as in Jesse?" The long haired one asks and the gun one just gives him a confused look.

"Yes because that explains everything. Thank you so much Sherlock Holmes." He says then rolls his eyes and slowly turns back to us. 

"No- I mean do you remember the little kid from a couple years back who's part demon? Where he thought a bunch of cheap prank toys actually worked and you were eating ham for like 5 days straight?" Hair guy asks and the other one opens his mouth then closes it looking back at us. 

We must look like a bunch of homeless teenagers. Which is actually what we are. We're both dirty as hell and I'm a need of new clothes and bath. And I'd like some stuff for my rats nest I call hair. 

"Wait you mean to tell me that you're Jesse? The Jesse who skipped out on us when he was younger?" He asks and when Jesse nods his head he lowers his gun and puts it on the table. "Alright next question is how did you find us?" 

"I just thought of you guys and how I wanted to come to you and here we are." He explains and jesters to me behind him. 

Both guys blink as if they just noticed me and I try to get my breathing back to normal. 

"Who is 'we'?" The guy who had the gun before asks. 

Jesse turns to me and slowly pulls me so I'm now beside him. 

"This is Harlow." He says and I know my eyes are wide and that they show fear. 

The long haired one steps forward and I step back to move back behind Jesse. 

He puts his hands up. "Woah it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Jesse then turns back to me and grabs my hands to see where I was bleeding and the scars only to see that there gone and it's all fixed- minus the blood on my hands still. 

"Oh thank god. You're healed already." He says relieved and I nod my head. 

"What do you mean healed already?" The long haired one asks and the guy grabs his gun again.

"Are you not human?" He asks looking pissed off and I feel my stomach drop to the floor. 

"Stop. She's not going to hurt anyone." Jesse says and I feel like I'm going to be sick. 

"What is she?" He demands making me flinch. 

"We don't know." Jesse says and the guy looks a little less stone faced but the gun never lowers. 

"Dean- stop. We don't even know what she is so we can't say she's dangerous." The long haired one- I'm assuming he's Sam cause he called the gun guy Dean says to him.

"Dean, Sam what's going on here?" A new voice comes and all eyes except Dean's goes to the new guy. "Who are they?"

"Where have you been?" Sam asks and the guy looks confused. 

"I was getting stuff to start tracking Rowena." He says like it's the most obvious thing ever. 

"Cas, do you remember Jesse?" Dean asks finally looking at him. 

"And why are you pointing a gun at two teenagers?" He asks ignoring Dean but as he looks at Jesse realization dawns on his face. "That's Jesse. The half human, half demon boy." 

"Bingo." Dean says and Sam rolls his eyes.

"And who is the girl?" He asks tilting his head to the side as if he's trying to study me. I move closer to Jesse if that's even possible.

"Her name is Harlow. We don't know what she is." Sam explains and Dean narrows his eyes.

"How do you know she's not human?" Cas asks. 

"Jesse just said she healed herself, plus he even told us that they don't know what she is." Dean says and Sam grabs the gun from him and lets out a long sigh. 

"Stop waving this around." He says before putting the gun in his pants shaking his head.

"Well maybe the best thing to do is find out what she is then see if she's dangerous." The guy Cas says. 

Sam nods his head. "That sounds like a good idea." 

Sam walks over to me and let out a small shriek. I turn to Jesse with my eyes watering. "You promised they wouldn't hurt me. You promised." I say as my throat closes up as Sam gets closer to me. 

"We're just gonna do some little test on you to find out what you are that's all." He says softly and I still cling to Jesse's arm. 

"It's okay. You can trust him." Jesss says and he takes my hand off his arm as I shake my head but let myself be taken from Jesse and Sam brings me into the hallway, leaving Jesse with the other two. 

I wrap my arms around my self and try to keep out of Sam's reach even though he keeps sending me small smiles. He opens a door and there's a single chair in a circle and I gulp. He leads me over to it and I take a seat slowly. I look around, taking in my surroundings. 

He walks over to a table and grabs out a flask of what I don't know. He walks over to me. 

He sees me staring at the flask and chuckles lightly. "It's just holy water. If you're a demon and you touch it-"

I cut him off. "You'll burn like its acid." I finish for him and he nods his head. 

"Yeah. I guess hanging with Jesse lets you in on some things huh." He says before walking over to me. I roll my dirty sleeve up and he starts dumping some water on my arm and he nods his head and smiles when I don't burn. 

If I were a demon you'd think I would know at least that.

He grabs a knife next and my heart beat picks up again. "It's silver. It'll cross off a few things from the list." He says and I flinch when he brings the blade down to my arm, he pushes a little hard so beads of blood start showing and drips down. I hiss at the sudden pain.

Red blood drips down my arm and he hands me a towel to press against the cut. He grins. 

"Well we know you're nothing we can kill with silver." He says and I nod my head and I take the cloth away to see the cuts gone now only a red smudge we're the blood was wiped. "Which is actually a good thing so don't worry."

Sam raises his eyebrows and I pull my arm back close to my body. "Well alrighty then." He pulls out a long silver knife and I grow confused. 

"I thought we were done with silver knives?" I ask and I bite my lip as he looks from the knife to me. 

"Do you know what this is?" He asks me and I shake my head. He lets out a breath. "Yeah I didn't think so." He says more to himself then to me. 

"What is it?" I ask quietly and he looks up surprised I asked anything. 

"It's called an angel blade. It's the only thing that kills angels. Other than other angels that is." He says and I nod my head following I think. 

"And why did you pull it out?" I ask confused cause no way am I an angel. Not with the stuff I've done.

"Just another test. Last one I swear." He says and I slowly nod my head. 

He comes over to me and I feel my skin prick with how close he's getting to me. I don't like it. 

He slowly brings it to my arm again and slices it and a bright light shines through making me and him both gasp, him looking away from the blinding light. 

He backs up a step and keeps a hold of the blade making me pale even more. I touch the cut and it heals without much of a thought. 

"Well we know what you are now." Sam says and nods to himself before coming over to me and helping me out of the chair even though I can do it fine on my own.


	2. Nephilim

I follow him back into the main room where everyone is sitting down but Dean is sitting on the table. All eyes go to us and Jesse gets up immediately and rushes over to me. 

I wrap my arms around him and he holds me close. 

"Well? What is the little run away?" He asks and Sam gives him a confused look. "Jesse gave me the run down quick version of stuff. I'll explain after." He says waving it off.

"Well she's not a demon or anything like that." Sam says and Dean shoots me a thumbs up and I look back to Sam who looks conflicted.

"Alright so that's good." Dean says and Sam nods once quick.

"She's not a vampire or werewolf or shifter either, not a leviathan. Not a goul as well or witch or a Jinn. Not a skin-walker or wraith." He says and Dean sends me a smile and two thumbs up and I feel the corners of my mouths twitch up a little. 

"Well what's left?" Dean asks confused. 

I look over at Cas and I see when he realizes what's left. 

"I don't recognize you though?" He asks himself sounding very confused. Dean throws him a confused look and his face hardens again once he realizes what he's saying. 

"Well my gun wouldn't have done anything anyway." He says before crossing his arms over his chest. "And I take both my thumbs up back." He says and Sam rolls his eyes again. 

I wonder how many times a day Sam rolls his eyes at him. 

"What is she?" Jesse asks.

Dean sighs. "She's an angel." He says and Jesse looks down at me.

"I didn't know. It doesn't feel right.... I shouldn't be an angel, not after what I've done Jesse." I say to him and I put my face in my hands and I feel my eyes water. 

"Wait what did you do?" Sam asks coming over to us and I feel Jesse's hold on me tighten. 

"I don't wanna talk about it. Not right now at least." I say and he hesitates but nods his head anyway. 

"Now will you protect us? You said you would protect me when I was younger- does that offer still stand even after all these years?" Jesse asks and all three guys share a look before Sam steps forward. 

"You can stay here tonight, clean up and get some food and water into you and we'll see what's going on tomorrow." He says and I feel Jesse relax against me and I do the same. 

"Hey, is Jack in his room still?" Sam asks and Dean shrugs his shoulders before walking over to a small fridge and grabs out a beer.

"Who?" Jesse asks sounding confused and I tense up. If Jesse doesn't know who he is then he's a total stranger and I can't go by Jesse's word.

"Jack- he." Sam sighs. "He's part angel, part human. The opposite of you actually Jesse." He explains and we all turn towards the sound of shoes hitting the floor coming our way.

"Speak of the nephilim." Dean says taking a swing of his beer as a boy around our age comes into view looking down at some book he has in his hands. 

"Hey I was wondering if any of you know what this word is or what it means?" He asks not looking up from the book. 

When no one answers him he looks up and his eyes grow wide then narrow in confusion. "Who are they?" He asks motioning to us. 

Cas sighs. "The boy is Jesse and the girl is Harlow. Jesse is a half demon half human offspring and Harlow is an angel, one I have never seen or heard of before." He explains and Jack starts shaking his head.

"No well, yes. She's not a full angel though." Jack says then looks back down at his book. "Now can someone help me with this word?"

Sam jumps up. "Wait hold up. What do you mean she's not full angel?" He asks confused and the whole room except Jack matches his face. 

"I mean she's not just an angel? She's got something else in her as well." He says and then walks over to Dean and hands him the book. "Now will you help me?" He asks and everyone looks at him then at me like we're both crazy.

"Jack, what else is she?" Sam asks. 

Jack sighs and places the book on the table before walking over to me making Jesse hold me tighter and I shrink into myself. 

"I'm not going to hurt you- just going to find out what else you are." He tells me and I flinch as I feel his hand on my arm. A shock passes through me and I jump away from both Jesse and Jack looking down at my arm, the place where Jack shocked me and I rub it glaring at the half angel. 

"You shocked me!" I say frowning and he shakes his hand. 

He frowns at me. "I didn't do anything, you did that not me." He says and I scoff under my breath before crossing my arms over my muddy shirt. 

"You- you shocked each other?" Dean asks confused and Sam sits on the edge of the table with his arms crossed. 

"Anyway, Jack did you find out what she is?" Cas asks and all eyes go to Jack again.

"No because she shocked me." He says shrugging his shoulders. 

"I did not. You shocked me." I say growing a little frustrated with this whole thing. 

"How about neither of you shock each other, okay?" Sam says and both Jack and I nod our heads.

Even though I didn't do anything to him.

He slowly comes back over and lets out a breath before gently laying his hand on my arm and I fight the urge to pull away. 

A shock goes through again but we both ignore it this time and I feel my whole body start to heat up, starting from my arm where Jack is holding. 

He pulls back and we both let out a big breath of air, only then did I realize I was holding my breath. 

"She's also part reaper?" He says confused. 

The whole room looks at me like I've grown two heads. 

"A what." I say blankly. 

They all share a look. 

Cas gets up and walks over to me slowly. "You are a very powerful asset." He turns back to Sam and Dean. "We can't let the others get to her. If Michael gets a hold of her we're all doomed for sure. It could mean the end for all we know if she gets into the wrong hands." He says and Sam and Dean look worried. 

"Isn't that kind of a normal thing though for you? The end is always near and it's usually you're guys mess that causes it?" Jack asks going back over to his book. "Now since we found out what she is can someone please tell me what this word is?" He asks walking back over to us with the book again making Dean roll his eyes and Sam sigh loudly while Cas takes the book from him and looks to where Jack was pointing. 

"It means fish poison." Cas says handing the book back and Jack just looks even more confused. 

"Castiel, are you sure? That doesn't make sense." He asks sounding even more confused then when he walked in. 

I feel eyes on me and I look up to see Dean staring at me intensely. I meet his eyes and I look away frowning before tucking a piece of my muddy hair behind my ear. 

"Yes Jack, I'm sure that's what it means." Castiel says and Jack nods his head. 

"Okay well I think you two could go for some clean clothes and showers." Sam says clapping his hands making everyone break from what they were doing and look at him. "Harlow, you can borrow some of Jacks clothes. Jesse you can as well." Sam continues.

"I actually have some clothes with me, I mean they might need a wash but there still my own." Jesse says and Sam nods his head. 

"I'll put them in the wash while you guys shower." Sam says taking Jesse's bag and motions for us to follow. "So Harlow you'll just have to barrow some of Jack's clothes for now." 

I nod my head showing him I'm following along with what he's saying to me. He stops in front of a door and opens it, stepping inside us following him in. Inside is a huge bathroom with a huge shower. 

He turns to me. "You can shower in here and I'll get someone to bring you clothes. Towels are over here in the closet." He says pointing to a door in the corner. "Feel free to use whatever you need." He says then turns to Jesse. "You come with me, there's another bathroom you can use."

They both turn and leave me standing in the middle of a clean white bathroom. I don't move very fast, scared I'll track mud all over the clean white floor. I take my jacket off and slowly peel my shirt off- it getting stuck on my now dried mud caked hair. After struggling for what feels like forever it finally comes off. I unbutton my jeans and slide them off my legs and I do the same with my socks. 

I look in the mirror to my right and wince at how bony I look and how pale I look. I guess being on the run will do that to you. Imagine if this is what I look like as an angel what would have become of me if I were a human?

I close my eyes and push those thoughts out of my head as I take the rest of my clothes off and I walk over to the closet Sam was talking about and I grab out a clean blue towel. I place it on a hanger beside the shower and I turn the water on. 

I step under and I feel my muscles tense then relax as the hot water hits me. I sigh in relief and I lean my forehead against the wall of the shower, leaving a muddy patch on the wall. I watch as the water goes from really muddy to just dirty to only having a little bit of brown. 

I feel my body tense as the bathroom door slowly opens. I look to my right to see nothing but steam that's fogged up the glass door. 

I only see a blurry image of someone standing there. 

"Uh." It's Jack. "I just brought you some clothes. I'm not sure how well they'll fit you.... you're really small." He says and I shake my head wondering where they even found him from. He clears his throat. "I'm just going to leave these here on the counter." He says before walking more into the room and places them down and turns and quickly walks back out, shutting the door behind him. 

I chuckle to myself and I reach for the shampoo I see. I put a lot in my hands and run them through my tangled messy hair. More dirt and mud falls from my hair making me frown. 

My poor hair. 

I scrub it all in really good and rinse it all out and I smile when I see my actual hair colour again and not mud. I wash it all out and I grow a little confused as to why they have conditioner when they barley have any hair but then again Sam does have long hair.... 

I push the thought of there hair from my mind and I use the conditioner on my hair. I scrub it in good like I did for the shampoo. I rinse it out good and I grab the body wash, washing every place I can physically reach and I sigh as my skin is scrubbed red from trying to get the dirt off me. I wash my arms and my legs and my poor feet that hurt from all the running we've been doing lately. 

I smile once I see the water running from me is clear from any dirt or soap. 

I turn the water off and I peak my head out of the shower from the glass. Seeing no one and noticing the clothes where Jack said he'd put them, I step out on to a mat and I grab the towel from the rack. I bring it up to my head and I dry my hair then my body. Once done I walk over to see what Jack gave me to wear. 

I pick up a shirt that seems way to big on me but I just shrug and put it on over my small frame. It comes to my knees. Of course it does. 

I'm only 4'11 and Jack is like a giant to me. I sigh as I grab the next piece of clothing which happens to be dark blue boxers. Lovely.

There going to be pants on me. I can already see it.

I slip them on and I find they actually some what fit. Alright. Not bad. 

I glance around the bathroom and I pick up my dirty clothes and my towel. Making sure to keep the dirty clothes away from my clean ones. I open the door and peak my head out slowly and I push my hair out of my way.


	3. Deano

I step out and my bare feet feel cool against the hardwood. I make my way to the room I was in before and I see Dean leaning over the table looking back and forth from a book and a laptop. 

I clear my throat a little and he glances at me then back at the computer but then blinks a few times looking back at me. 

"Wow I never realized how small you really are." He says and I fight the urge to turn red and run. 

"I'm just wondering where to put my dirty clothes....?" I ask quietly. 

I hear him sigh and he comes closer to me making me freeze up. 

"I'm not going to hurt you- I mean I was going to before but Sam would then kill me if I hurt you in some way. So I won't hurt you. That doesn't mean I trust you though." He says and I nod my head. 

"Feelings mutual." I mumble and for a second I'm scared he's going to beat me even though Sam said not to. But then he cracks a smile.   
"Alright. Come with me, you can put your clothes in the wash after Jesse's." He says motioning for me to follow which I do. 

We walk down the hall way again and he turns to another room and opens the door. He walks in and holds it open for me. I go in and he motions to an empty basket beside the washer that's going still with what I'm assuming is Jesse's clothes inside. 

"So," he starts making me fight the urge to roll my eyes. "If you're part angel and reaper- which kind of just makes you full angel if you think about it- does that mean you're as powerful as Jesse?" He asks me and I don't fight it anymore. 

I roll my eyes as I turn back to face him. "I don't know." 

He takes his eyes brows. "What do you mean you don't know?" He asks sounding confused.

"Exactly what I said. I don't know." I tell him before walking past him and out the door I hear him shut the door quickly before walking faster to catch up with me. 

"Hey it was just a question." He says slowing down once he's beside me. "How old are you anyway? Based on your height I'd say around 13." He says and I stop and glare at him. "What?"

"I am not 13." I snap up at him and I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm 17, almost 18." I tell him and frown down at myself. Yes I'm small but not that small, Jesus.

He puts his hands up. "Wow did not think you were that old in all honesty." I glare up at him. "And wow Jack's shirt really is a dress on you." He continues and chuckles as I groan and keep walking away from him. 

Without a gun he's just someone who likes to tease others it seems. Great. Like the older brother I never wanted.

We end up back in the room we began in and I see Sam, Castiel and Jack all sitting around where Dean was when I found him. 

"Hey so anything new?" Dean asks walking over to them and I stay where I am, feeling self cautious and like I'm intruding, which I basically am in a way.

"Yeah so get this," I tune Sam out when he starts talking and I take a look around from my spot in the entryway. 

"What an odd way to kill someone." Castiel's voice brings me back to them and I frown.

Someone died?

"Who died?" I blurt out before slapping a hand over my mouth and all pairs of eyes come and land on me.

"My god you're small." Sam says and Castiel sends him a pointed look. 

"Sam, I don't think God had anything to do with her being as small as she is.... If I'm correct, it has to do with the genetics in her mom and her dad and they-." He says and Sam cuts him off saying "Yeah I got it Cas thank you." Which causes Dean to chuckle, going back to the books in front of him not even bothering to look up. 

"Don't let her size fool you, she'll talk back and probably bite your ankles if you piss her off enough." Dean says then looks up and sends me a wink making me fight back a grin and I just roll my eyes instead. 

"My shirt is a really big on you." Jack says looking at me with confused eyes and I shrug my shoulders. I pull the shirt up as it slides down my right shoulder. "Did everything else fit okay though?" He asks quietly. Well as quietly as he can go from where he's standing, which just happens to be almost on the other side of the room.

I slowly nod my head and look down at my bare feet. "So, uh who died?" I clear my throat. 

Sam looks down at the computer in front of him and then back up at me and he looks like he's debating something. 

With a sigh he motions me over. "Someone was found dead in a public park." He says and I nod my head. 

"What does the place have to do with anything on how he died?" I ask confused and he shoots me a small smile before continuing. 

"It's not weird that he's dead- I mean that it is weird nonetheless-but it's just weird how he died. Witnesses say he was walking around the playground part and stabbing himself while singing a song. Still up right and going as he kept stabbing everywhere." He says and my eyes widen. 

"That's just gross." I make a disgusted face and Sam laughs. 

"Yeah." He says then turns the computer towards me and my eyes widen and I feel my stomach churn at the photo before me. The guy is literally sliced up and stabbed. 

But the weirdest part about it is the guy is still smiling even dead. Wide glassy eyes stare into nothing while a giant grin stretches his whole mouth open.

"Ew! Why would you show me that? That's gross as hell." I say turning away and rubbing my eyes, trying to rub the image from my brain.   
They all chuckle. Well expect Jack and Castiel. So only Dean and Sam chuckle.

A pair of feet hitting the wood from behind me makes us all shut up as Jesse comes into view.  

He's got in the clothes from the washer, guess someone switched them over before.

"Nice outfit." He smirks and I glare at him as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. 

"So," Jack starts looking confused again. "How do you know each other? Last I checked demons and angels didn't get along at all?" He asks and both Jesse and I look at each other then I look down at my hands that are ringing Jack's shirt. 

"Well, I bumped into her about two years after I left you guys-" He gets cut off. 

"Where did you even fricken go?" Dean asks throwing his hands up, then takes a swing of his beer. 

Jesse chuckles. "Australia." He grins. 

Dean makes a face. "Australia?" He scoffs. "Why in the world would you go there?" He asks crossing his arms leaning against the table. 

"It was farthest away from you guys. And away from my parents." He says shrugging his shoulders like it was obvious.

"Are you two dating because if so, that is an awkward ordeal is it not?" Castiel asks and I feel my face flush and I feel Jesse tense up beside me.  
"Family gatherings must be a bitch." Dean says smirking and grins while raising is eyebrows and taking another sip of his beer while Sam just shakes his head slowly while staring at him.

"No, uh Jesse is more like a brother to me." I say and Jesse nods his head. "He's been with me through almost everything. Well basically everything now that I think about it." I trail off and push a piece of my hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear.

"Ahhhh." Sam says and Dean just smirks and takes yet another sip of his drink. "Well it's getting late so I think we should all turn in for the night. Um come with me you two and I'll show you where you guys can sleep." He says standing up. I make a confused face. 

"Uh Sam?" Jack asks making Sam turn and look at him. 

"Yeah?"

"Harlow doesn't sleep." We all just kind of look at him. "Angels in general don't sleep. I barley ever sleep, Castiel doesn't sleep at all so I'm assuming she doesn't sleep either." He continues and I nod my head, indicating that he is in fact right. I don't sleep. 

Sam frowns then looks at me then back to Jack and nods his head. "Right forgot about that. Okay Jesse you can come with me then and I'll show you where you can sleep tonight. Then we will grab you a bite to eat once you're settled in, kind of. What kind sandwiches do you like?" He asks Jesse and Jesse throws me a look over his shoulder and I bite my lip to keep from laughing at him. 

They walk away and I hear Sam continue asking Jesse what kind of foods he likes till I can't hear them anymore, well I can't hear Sam anymore. I don't even think he let Jesse actually answer him. 

"You don't eat so we don't really have to worry about feeding you, right?" Dean asks me as I turn around to face them. 

"Correct. I don't eat. Never needed to." I say shrugging my shoulders and walking up the two step to the table there all sitting at. 

I slowly grab a chair that's beside Castiel and sit in it. Making sure Jack's shirt doesn't ride up or anything. Like I know there Jack's boxers and not mine but still. I have some decency and respect. 

"I have a question for you." Jack asks and I look up from ringing the shirt in my hands to meet Jack's curious eyes. I nod my head, indicating for him to continue. "Did you always know?" 

I tilt my head to the right a little confused as to what he is asking of me. "I don't understand what you're asking?" I trail off confused and I look to Dean for help but it seems he's just as lost and confused as I am as he's also looking at Jack confused.

"What I mean to ask is did you always know that you were different? Or did one day you realize that you didn't fit in like everyone else?" He asks and I look away from him and bite my cheek to keep from saying something I'll probably regret later on.

"Woah there Jack. Back it up a bit." Dean says, the smile he was wearing gone and I frown. Clearly I wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable with the way he phrased it. 

Jack frowns at us, clearly confused. "What?" he asks which makes Castiel sigh. 

You know it's bad when Castiel understands how it was coming off as rude. 

"Jack, that came off as very rude and you made her uncomfortable." Castiel says and Jack looks from him to Dean who is nodding his head and agreeing with Castiel. 

He then looks over at me and I slowly look down with a frown on my lips to my hands which have seemed to be back to messing with his shirt without me even realizing it. I hear a soft "Oh." and then I feel the air around me get awkward real quickly. 

"I'm going to go find Sam and Jesse, see what there doing and maybe just hang by myself for a little. Let today sink in I guess." I say awkwardly standing up and avoiding any eye contact with any of them as I quickly rush up the few little steps that leads me away from them and towards where I saw Sam and Jesse go. 

"Good job Jack. Made her feel so awkward that she wants to hang by herself." I hear Dean say, I can hear the frown in his voice as I turn the corner into the hallway. I stop to hear what Jack has to say to that.

"I don't understand though? It was just a question?" He asks and I sigh to myself quietly and shake my head, walking down the hallway to find the one who wont seem to stop talking and the one forced to listen. 


End file.
